Unbound Emotions
by MarkScyther
Summary: After a traumatic break-up with, Luki struggles to start fresh and get his job back after deciding to move to Akihabara. But after his move, he gets a surprise call from Lily, asking for contact information for a certain someone. But to sadly, he didn't have it, but he did have something that Lily thought he should get help from Gakupo. (ADULT LANGUAGE, SMUT, SUBMISSION.) lukixGak


Welcome to the branch story of "Unbound Desire". It has taken me quite some time to post this, and I hope you guys take interest in it. Please review for feedback, and enjoy.

* * *

Regular P.O.V.: Megurine Luki

Thoughts _: Italicized_

P.O.V. Switch: **Bold**

* * *

 _Unbound Emotions_

 _Chapter 1: Joyful Pair_

* * *

"I'm getting tired of this pattern, Luki. We could be fine for one part of the day, but then it just turns to shit!" I silently eyed the boy as he stood in front of the couch I was sitting on. Aqua-eyes glared down at me, placing both the blame and anger _All_ on me. ... All I can do is sit, listen, and think. "Does it kill you to talk to me normally? Oops! I forgot that you're not good at being social with others. ... Sometimes I wonder if it was better when you had you damn job or not."

 _He's right about us going through this pattern. ... This tiresome pattern that's mentally choking me till I don't have the strength to breath anymore. But I can't see the part where I don't talk to him normally, nor that fact that he called me insensitive multiple times because of it._

"How in the hell am I not communicating with you and are being insensitive about it when I've apologized, not once, but multiple times regarding it? Not just that, but also when I tried coming up with a solution to stop that from happening again! Am I still insensitive to you?" _I know I'm more than just "annoyed", but I refuse to say that I'm angry or else he'll walk away and call it "space". It'll never be fixed if we're given space or not. We're still going to have to tackle this one way or another._

 _But the part I hate is when he knows how I'm annoyed, but then he says,_ "Oh, and to clarify. I'm mad." _Just as I predicted._

He looked at me for a couple of more seconds before he slowly began to walk away from the living room, leaving me by myself inside of it. As soon as he did, I cursed beneath my breath, "Fuck!" Quietly enough for him to not hear. Sinking back into the seat, I allowed my head to fall back as my gaze moved towards the ceiling. _I'm insensitive, apparently. I'm the source of the problem yet again. ... I'm the source. The blame is not always my doing. And I'm forced to bite my tongue yet again._

 _How did a normal conversation earlier, from me talking about gaining a new (unwanted) occupation, lead to this? ... There's no point in asking the question. Things have been a rollercoaster for a good minute, now. ... It's really not like I can talk about my problems to anyone. I'm generally the one who has to sit and listen to others._

 _All I know now is that,_ "I regret leaving my job for that ungrateful ass boy-"

"If you regret it so damn much, you shouldn't have done it in the first place! Or better yet, leave, Luki!" I turned my head to see Mikuo hastily placing one of my duffle bags on the floor next to me. Once I saw that it was full, I immediately knew what he was doing. So I quickly got off the couch and followed him down the hall and into our room, watching him go in the closet and pull more of my clothes out and into my other luggage.

"Mikuo, what hell are you doing?!" I irritatingly, yet rhetorically asked him. I wasn't stupid to _not_ know. "Hey. Hey!" I yelled to him as I came closer to grab him by the arm. "Had you lost your damn mind!? Drop my shit!" I barked at him, causing him to stare at me wide-eyed for a second. But it wasn't long for him scoff and yank his arm out of my grasp and glare at me.

"I don't give a shit! I just want you out! And while you're at it; go and get your stupid job back _if_ you can!" He shouted back at me. "God, you're annoying."

"Annoying? You ungreatful little shit! Did you forget the shit I've done to make you happy almost a year ago? I left my job for you, worked on being more expressive to you, and relocated to help you and your schooling, and you want to sit here and throw me out of the place I spent my money on? You better take your head out of your ass and look at the big picture. ... But then again, you don't even have to do that. There's never a time where it's your fault. You're magically the victim in each one of our arguments, because you can't accept for a single moment in your life that you can be the cause to shit-" ( _Smack! s.f.x.)_ My head sharply turned to the right once he allowed his hand to smack me across the face.

Slowly I turned my gaze back to him and saw his face redden from him becoming flustered.

But the words that came out his mouth next is what caused my body to feel cold for the very first time in my life.

 _"That's why I don't love you anymore; you damn waste of space."_ He coldly told me in a low tone.

 _Doesn't ... love me anymore?_ Were the only words that played throughout my head. _He doesn't love me anymore? ... I should've known._ I couldn't help but cough once my chest began to tighten. After a few seconds, his eyes widened, along with his expression softenening. "Luki, you're cry-. I-I said that out of anger-" And by the time he was done finishing off that sentence, I grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. "Umpf! What the hell; Luki you're hurting me! Let go" He hissed out of pain. No matter what he said, I kept him pinned against the wall. _My heart hurts too much. Wh-Why does it hurt?_ "Luki, I didn't mean it!"

"I'd be a fool to stay. I'd be a fool to spend another moment with someone like y-you, Mikuo. I-I don't want to be a fool anymore." My voice continued to strain with each word I muttered to him. "I can't believe I wasted my time with a fucking part-time Narcissist, part-time whore, whom I gave up the things I loved, for. I could just choke the hell out of you; but I won't let myself fall that low. I'm surprised you never thought about killing yourself, knowing how everyone hates your guts." My grip had slowly loosened, and yet he stayed against the wall.

"Wh-What...?" He quietly gasped.

As I stared at his stiff form, I began to realize the warm-wetness sliding down my cheeks. _You meant it. Stop trying to keep me around, just to hurt me some more._

Instead of wasting another breath on him; I leaned towards the floor and picked up the last bag with my belongings in it, and walked towards the living room to grab the other.

I grabbed the second bag and began heading towards the front door, but right when I was close to it, I heard him say, "I-Is that it? You're just going to walk out on me after that bull shit?! Real men's don't walk away." And right when he said that, I paused as soon as I opened the door.

Without gaining the will to turn to look at him; I lowly told him, "The type of man you " _want",_ stays. ... I'm not your man anymore." And with that, I stepped out of the apartment, and slammed the door behind me.

 _I have to move far away from him, get my job back if I can, and start over. ... I have to start over after everything I've built and done. ... I don't even have my clients to listen to, and I don't even have the slightest form of contact with Akaito._ I rapidly began to think as I opened the trunk to my car and threw my bags inside, quickly closing it afterwards and hastily walked towards the drivers seat. _I'll have to call Luka to help me get an apartment by the time I get down to her area. Plus I'll need to divide my money for changing my number, the deposit for the apartment, the first months rent, electricity, gas, and j-just,_ "Fuck! ( _Beep! s.f.x.)_ Fuck! ( _Beep! s.f.x.)_ Fuck! _(Beep! s.f.x.)_ " I punched my first against the horn as I allowed myself to scream from the thoughts.

After a moment or two, I decided to take a deep breath, and shoved my key into the ignition. _Bursting my emotions like this is pointless._ I sighed to myself. "It's over; so no more showing emotions to anyone." I tried telling myself.

 _I'm going to start over, and keep my emotions inside. ... Just how I used to._


End file.
